A Scar on the Otherside
by keelhauled
Summary: Raven Rock has been destroyed and the Lone Wanderer thinks that she can get away with it, until the daughter of a general hears about it. A story of redemption featuring Rosewood Montgomery. Revenge has never tasted so sweet; until now. Rating may change.
1. Chapter One The Aftermath

_(Roads by Portishead)_

* * *

 **The Aftermath**

Residing in _Tenpenny Tower_ always made Rosewood a bit uncomfortable.

She loved the idea of a comfortable life, of having no worries at all in the world and just living a life of pampered-ness. Who wouldn't love that idea? The thing that made her uncomfortable was the other people. Despite her playing the part of a pampered princess well, all the permanent residents would look down upon her, be disdainful about her when she wasn't looking. The lack of respect and hospitality unnerved her beyond belief, and often times when stationed there she'd never leave her room and insteads would sit out on her balcony observing the wasteland. No amount of perfect temperatures and promises of safe haven would keep her there in the end. How could she stay in a place where everyone was a verbal hostile?

She had been there for three days, and already she felt more than eager to ditch the Tower and go trekking across the brazen wasteland. The idea of sand storms, terrible winds and mutant creatures was becoming all but too welcoming as she was forced to endure with the residents of the Tower. She could only hope that new orders would be given to her soon, breaking her free from the prison she resided in for the time being.

For the moment, however, she sat up in her room and went through some of her previous files that she had acquired throughout the past few years. Being in the Enclave, she finally hit an age and a point in her training where she was awarded with tasks to complete, allowing her to leave the confines of a place she had known for so many years. She was seventeen when she took her first mission, the youngest anyone had seen in ten years. Many people assumed it had to due with the line of blood she came from. Her father's side was a long list of great soldiers and she proved to be just like him. It probably helped her a lot by the fact that she was an older child by six years until her little brother was brought into the world, meaning she had their father and his attention for the most important years of her life. It proved to be excellent for her, but her brother was yet to be seen. He was still too young. She was now twenty-one and he was just verging onto fifteen.

Rosewood was reading through one of her recent files; a job that took her all the way down to Rivet City. She had to look into the talk of an escaped android from the Commonwealth and figure out the happenings behind it all, check into the science that was needed to build those sorts of humanoids. She had found her answers with what everyone proclaimed to be a ghost; Horace Pinkerton. This began an obsession for the Enclave, one that Rosewood wanted no part in. The idea of synthetic humanoids never sat well with her, even if she liked Harkness. That was just something no one could ever sway her opinion on.

She was startled from her reading when a knock sounded on her door and she quickly closed the folder and stood up. Walking across the room she opened the door and gave a nod to the man. It was Mister Burke.

"Yes?" she inquired, leaning against the doorframe.

"May I come in?" he asked.

He raised a lone eyebrow at her and she gave him a small nod, stepping back away from the slightly ajar door and opening it a little wider so he could step through. As he entered he took off his sunglasses, folding them up and sliding them into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. Mister Burke always did that with her, but never anyone else. She admired the fact that he was open to her, and no one else. She could read him like an open book now, unlike when she had first met him four years prior. Alistair Tenpenny was an ally to the Enclave and helped fund some of their programs out in the wasteland, and he would often house a few of their members from time to time. Rosewood was someone who frequented _Tenpenny Tower_ and she was the only one that Mister Burke actually respected.

"Follow me to the balcony, if you would," he ordered, his piercing blue eyes moving from her to the double doors.

Rosewood gestured for him to lead the way and she followed after him as he started towards the doors. The man didn't stop his walking as he came to the door, he swiftly placed his hands on the handles and pulled down, pushing them open and revealing them to the outside. In the distance she saw smoke rising into the air and a frown slowly placed itself upon her features. Her chest tightened as she pried her gaze away and looked to him expectantly.

"There has been an explosion," he voiced, tone soft.

Mister Burke kept his piercing eyes trained on her as she moved past him and to the railing, her small hands gripping the stone so hard until her knuckles turned white.

"What happened?" she demanded.

He folded his hands in front of himself, "The day you were sent here they had captured the vault girl. They hoped to use her to release the F.E.V. on the Capitol Wasteland but it would appear that the hopes of that were farfetched. She convinced President Eden to self destruct. Raven Rock has been destroyed and only a handful of people have escaped."

Furious green eyes flashed over to Mister Burke and he inclined his head to her, offering silent condolences. An angered noise rushed past the dark haired woman's lips and she pushed herself away from the railing and stormed back into her room, her feet carrying her to her work table. On it sat her armor, neatly folded and freshly repaired and cleaned. The leather was heavy in her hands as she picked up and moved to the bed, throwing it down. She wiggled out of her jeans and kicked them away, her hands roughly picking up the toughened leather pants and prying them up her toned pale legs. She picked up her leather top and squeezed it over her head, fitting each one of her arms into it one by one. It clung to her torso tightly, and she quickly clamped her chest piece over top, feeling the steel material squeeze against her body like a protective embrace.

All the while, Mister Burke watched her, calculating each move she made and where it would take her. She was lacing up her combat boots when she finally glanced over at him, those wild green eyes of hers focusing on his face.

"Has Tenpenny finished with my sniper rifle?" she questioned, her fingers pulling the loops on her laces.

The man nodded and made his way towards the door, "Yes. I shall retrieve it for you while you get your pack ready."

Rosewood nodded to him as he made his way out and she stood up, moving to grab her backpack off the floor beneath her desk. In the time it took for the man to leave and return once again, she had packed up her medical kit and supplies, various boxes of ammo crammed inside with a pair of of extra clothing. On her gun belt sat her .44 Scoped Magnum, a 9mm pistol, as well as four grenades on the same side. In her boot sat a pair of throwing knives, and attached to the outside of her left hip was her combat knife, sharpened to the sharpest point.

When Mister Burke entered back into the room with the rifle he looked more than impressed at her appearance. The young woman who had appeared so soft and innocent now looked like she had grown up from an innocent brat and into a killer, determination screaming from her. Rosewood noticed him staring and stopped fiddling with her assault rifle, finally letting the strap settle over her shoulder and on her back. The weapon hung down her chest as she walked towards him and retrieved the rifle, quickly checking it over before strapping it to her back.

"Is Tenpenny in his room?" she asked, picking up her pack from the floor.

"Yes, he's expecting you," Mister Burke smirked, his sunglasses once again in place.

Rosewood gave a snort and nodded, brushing past him and out of her room. She walked down the hallway to Tenpenny's room and entered inside, looking around the suite only to discover him sitting on the balcony. At her arrival the old man gave a hearty laugh and stood up, grasping her shoulder in his large and weathered hand with a grin.

"You look intimidating, my dear! I am very sorry to hear about your family, it's simply awful. I liked them very much, you know," the man said, his features taking a grim turn.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Tenpenny," she murmured, inclining her head to him.

"I see that you must be planning a little trip inside that mind of yours. Going to hunt down the destroyer of homes, I assume?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rosewood nodded, "Yes, I am. Actually, I was hoping to ask a favour from you."

The man gave her a surprised look and clapped his hands together before he led her to the railing of the balcony.

"Of course, of course! What can I do for you?"

The dark haired woman sighed a bit and looked out into the wasteland, watching as black smoke drifted through the afternoon air.

"I don't plan on sticking around the Capitol Wasteland after I finish what I need to do. I want to travel, see if I can find somewhere fresh to start. I was hoping you could get me some caps together for the trek, and possibly hunt down that man who's been offering a ride to those with the caps. It's something I need to do," she frowned, hands hanging over the ledge.

Alistair Tenpenny nodded and patted her arm, tossing her a confident smile.

"Everything will be taken care of when you return, my dear. Go and settle that fire in your heart!"

Rosewood nodded and gave the man a smile before she turned and walked out of the room, promptly storming out of the Tower and in the direction of Vault 101.


	2. Chapter Two: Tough Love

_(Rabbia e Tarantella by Ennio Morricone)_

* * *

 **Tough Love**

She was traveling northeast.

The Enclave woman could only see one way to settle the score between her and the vaultie. In return of her destroying Raven Rock and all that Rosewood had loved, the wild eyed woman could only see herself returning the favour. That was why she had Vault 101 in her sights, her combat boots making haste across the barren wasteland and to the demise of all that the lone wanderer had once loved. Rosewood thought it fitting; an eye for an eye. She knew she wouldn't stop there, however, not until the bitch was dead and her corpse rotting.

Rosewood would admit, the Enclave was not a cause of saints. There was bad people, awful people, but the majority of those involved with the group had been born into it and had no other option but to accept their ways. She was a product of that. That didn't make them bad people, though. Her parents, her little brother, they were not bad people. They deserved to live, if not anyone else. How the vaultie could just decide one day that they all needed to be killed was something that soared way over her head, something that flabbergasted her.

The sun wasn't so unforgiving that afternoon. It was on the verge of beginning to set, but still bright enough that Rosewood had no plans for stopping. She wanted to make it to the Vault without taking a break, which she guessed would be a five or six hour trek if she kept her speed up. The stretch between the Tower and the Vault was easy. No big obstacles stood in the path, only the odd wild dog or mole rat that could easily be taken care of with a pistol. She always thought the walk was boring and monotonous, she dreaded it every time she made it. It was different this time, however. Her mind was filled with thoughts of murder, of destroying everything she came into contact with once she arrived. It would be sweet bliss.

In truth, she always thought that if she weren't born into the Enclave, she would have been born a raider. Many times over the past few years people had told her that she was a vicious fighter, a real bitch to be a round. It was all true, really. In the beginning she used to go on missions to track down people and take them out, but because of the way she liked to play with them, her father suggested that maybe she stick to intel. Even though the missions contained no violence, she found that a few times she had to ruffle up a few people for information. It was something she was good at, and something that she liked to do. She would call herself one of the 'bad ones' in the Enclave at this point. While some of the others would puke and pass out at the sight of blood, she reveled in those moments. It got her blood pumping, the adrenaline flowing. She was a lost soul, at best. Unique to the Enclave, she would have been their only hope if she had been told about the capturing of that damned vaultie. The thought of what she could have done to prevent what happened put a pang in her heart.

The sun was beginning to set over head now and the wind had began to pick up. Her shoulder length black hair began to blow around her head, her bangs whipping against her forehead. It didn't bother her much, but what did was the dry throat that set in once the wind started. Stopping briefly, she flung her pack off her shoulder and set it down in front of her, digging through for a water bottle. Pulling it out, she uncapped it and took a long drink, allowing the purified water to run down the inside of her throat in the most soothing of ways. Once the bottle was half finished she put it back into the pack and pulled out a few magazines for her assault rifle. She hooked them to her belt quickly and closed up her bag again, hoisting it back onto her shoulders before taking off once again.

As she continued walking, a few hours went by and in the distance she could make out the brooding structure of Megaton's walls. With the moon being the only source of light, the great structure looked imposing in the distance.

Rosewood was playing with the safety on her gun when she heard the growl.

It was off to her left, away by about a hundred metres but the growl still sounded too close. It looked right at her, it's dead looking eyes watching as she continued to walk forward, her eyes trained on it.

The yao guai followed along, keeping it's distance from her but snarling all the same.

Another pair of eyes popped up behind it, revealing itself from behind a large group of bushes.

 _Shit_.

The two beasts began to inch their way towards her, both snarling viciously. She could hear their breathing turn into snorts as they picked up her scent, dead eyes never leaving her form. She slowly brought up her aimed at them, letting her pace stay the same as she watched them inch closer. It was too late for her to pull out her sniper rifle, and they were still too far away for her to shoot with her assault rifle. The only thing she could do was keep walking and stay trained on them, finger at the ready.

She walked for another ten minutes until a smaller pair of eyes joined in on the other two; a cub. That was when they really started to get close, way too close for comfort. They were finally close enough.

Rosewood flicked the safety off and aimed at the largest mutant bear, slowly bringing her finger down on the trigger. A spray of bullets left her gun and it pushed back against her shoulder at the firing. She watched as the bullets made contact with the beast's face and all three of them snarled, beginning to charge at her as she started to run. She would never outrun them, and Megaton was still too far away for her to get any help from someone.

Looking back she saw the one she shot gaining on her, green blood oozing out of the wounds in its face. She quickly turned with switch of step and aimed again, pulling the trigger. Another spray of bullets flew out, but the majority of them missed the beast.

She quickly turned around and picked up her speed, one of her hands leaving the gun in her arms to grab at one of her pistols. She pried the .44 from its holster and checked to make sure the safety was off. Turning quickly, she stopped and aimed, looking down the sight to get its head in the crosshairs. She quickly fired off a shot and grinned when it hit home, the giant bear dropping in its tracks.

She started to run again, the other two nowhere in sight. The dark did nothing to help her spot the animals, but a snarl to her right alerted her to one of them.

The beast was only a few metres behind and Rosewood cursed, pointing her pistol in it's direction and shot. The bullet caught its shoulder, wounding it enough to slow it down and she shot off another round, this one embedding itself deep within its skull.

Rosewood was beginning to pant when she was attacked. The small cub had caught up to her and took that moment to lunge at her, knocking her to the ground. It snarled above her, it's foul breath hitting her nose and forcing a gag past her lips. The gun she held was knocked out of her hands and she gave a loud cry as it latched onto the upper part of her right arm.

Despite the tough leather, the cubs teeth sunk deep into her flesh and the smell of copper was strong as her blood began to pool out into the night sky. The taste of her blood pushed the cub into sinking its teeth in deeper, releasing a loud screech from the dark haired woman.

She quickly reached down with her left hand and grasped her knife, getting a good grip on it before she yanked it up and plunged it into the side of its neck. It instantly let go of her arm and screeched loudly in pain, the sound hurting the woman's ears from the close proximity. She pulled the knife from the cubs neck and plunged it in again, then a third time. Ragged and choked breathing could be heard as blood dripped onto her, a sticky green mess.

Using her knife as leverage, she pushed the beast off of her with a grunt of pain, her teeth clenching together. Once the beast was off of her she quickly crawled away from it.

She quickly assessed the damage and cursed. Unable to treat it now, she vowed to have the doctor in Megaton do so once she was finished with the vault. Until then she'd have to deal with it bandaged up tight and by popping a few pain pills. She quickly got up after that, wiping the blade of the knife off on the dead cub and putting it back in its holster. She did the same with her fallen pistol and started to walk northeast once again.

It was another two hours before she made it to Vault 101, and by that time it was getting to be the early morning hours. The dull ache in her right arm slowed her down along the way, and a few times she had to stop to drink some water and reload her guns due to mole rats trying to get the drop on her. The smell of her blood seemed to be attracting them, much to her dismay.

When she arrived at the rock face where the vault was located, it didn't surprise her that many people had troubles finding the entrance. It was tucked away behind a wooden door, almost completely hidden amongst the rock. Someone would have to really look hard in order to find it, unless they already knew where the location was. She happened to be one of those lucky people. The tricky part would be getting inside, but an Enclave girl always knew their way around a computer no matter how complicated.

Once she had entered inside the small cavern, she walked to the interface that was connected to the vault door. Anyone who didn't know what they were doing would have been at a complete loss, but with a few clicks and the typing of a few special keys, she was prompted to enter the password. Another few clicks, an oopsie error, and a beep; she had finally cracked the code.

She listened intently as the door began to release, the warning sirens blaring overhead. Her green eyes watched every movement, savoring the feeling it left as anticipation began to fill her. The sound of it all got the blood pumping in her veins and a wild grin washed across her features. With a loud creak, the door finally opened and revealed the steel inside that had captivated the vaulties heart for so many years.

Rosewood heard a yell as she went to step up over where the door had once sat and a man appeared, clad in security guard. His yelling was panicked, incoherent words. Behind his visor she could see that his features were confused, his eyes wide in disbelief. He also seemed scared, especially by the way he held his baton up in tense defense. She clearly didn't look like the person he expected to be able to open the door. A small ' _hmp_ ' left her as she stepped up.

Pulling her pistol from its holster, she pointed it up and shot him.

 _One down._

* * *

 **For those of you that have taken the time to start reading this, thank you. I'be been trying to piece this story together in my head for minds and I've finally worked my way up into doing it. I'm super excited to be writing it now! I'm going to give everyone a fair warning before I post the next chapter in a day or two: it will be very graphic. This is the moment where our little Enclave girl gets her revenge, and it will be messy. **

**Please review, favorite and follow! Support from my readers will keep me going strong.**


	3. Chapter Three: Taste the Pain

**Well, this is a little note. The is one of TWO chapters that will be full of violence, and graphic content, as well as character death. I advise that if you're not into that, then to not read this chapter. I will inform on the other chapter that also involves this warning. Another thing: I am truely sorry this took me so long to update. I was so into it, but as soon as I came to this chapter it was impossible to write it and so difficult to formulate how it should all go. But, without anything further, I must let you pass onto this chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Taste the Pain**

 _(Shove by L7)_

Warning sirens were going off in the entrance to the vault and the sound grated on Rosewoods ears. Surely the alarms were alerting to every resident that someone had breached inside the door, but she still went over to the terminal and cut the alarms off. The sweet sound of silence now filled up the large steel room she stood in and with that, she began to make her way into the heart of the vault.

Descending the staircase she came to the Atrium, and upon peeking around a corner, she saw a few security guards standing watch. A small grin appeared on her features as she eyed them, taking point of where their weak spots were. The neck, the knees, hands, and face. Just by looking at the visors she could tell it was just hardened plastic, something her bullets could tear right through.

She leaned around the corner a little bit more, raising her .44 and aiming down the scope. The neck of one of the security guards came into her sights and with a wicked grin, she pulled the trigger. The bullet landed in his throat and blood began to spray out only to begin pooling down his chest. The other security guard began to panic, his gun dropping as he moved to grip the other one. Rosewood took her chance and shot off another round, this time hitting the unarmed man in a knee cap. A loud scream filled the room and she finally revealed herself, stalking towards them as they hunched on the floor.

The man with the blown out throat was choking, his hands gripping and clawing at his neck in an effort to try and save himself. As Rosewood approached, the coherent guard began to cry, his hands gripping at his knee while he began to rock back and forth. She flicked her hair out of her face as she leveled her gaze on him, while she slowly inched her way towards the choking man. It was as though she was a predator, stalking her prey. The smell of blood had filled the air around the two men, an overpowering smell that caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"Why are you doing this?" the one sobbed.

She smirked, "Why don't you ask your sweet lone wanderer? She's the cause of all this. It's only fair; my family in exchange for hers."

He began to sob harder at her words, and Rosewood gave a 'hmph' in return. Without saying anything further, she finally walked up to the man whose eyes were beginning to close from blood loss. She brought her boot up and hovered it over his neck, ignoring the sudden protests that erupted from the tearful man. She stomped it down on the man's neck, a satisfying ' _crunch-cra-shrink'_ audible.

"Stop cryin', will ya?" she scoffed, pulling out her knife.

At the sight of the large and serrated blade, he tried his hardest to hold in his baffling. It only lasted a few seconds before he hunched over himself and began once again.

"Well, if you're going to continue…"

Rosewood gave a small sigh and advanced on the man, knife at the ready. She pried off his helmet and tossed it into his lap, effectively hitting his shot out kneecap. His dark hair was finally revealed and she grabbed hold of it, pulling on it roughly to have him look at her. She gave him a cruel smile, her green eyes looking down at him wickedly.

"It's nothing personal," she murmured, her knife coming around and slicing through his neck. Blood spilled all over the front of him and she let go of him, letting him fall face down on the floor, twitching as he held his throat. The sight brought back a memory of her father with the same knife she now held, slaughtering a brahmin. She was nine years old.

Rosewood continued on, running her knife along the wall to her right as she left the large room. A sign pointed her to the direction of the cafeteria and as she turned the corner to make her way to the door, she raised up her pistol and shot out the visor of a security guard posted outside. A few screams could be heard inside at the sound of the shot, filling her with anticipation and adrenaline. She moved towards the door then, ignoring the dead man on the floor in front of the sliding door. When hitting the button, she found that it was locked and she tsked. No terminal was nearby, but her eyes settled on the dead guard and the Pip-Boy on his wrist. A smile graced her features.

She reached down and clicked a few buttons on it, allowing the device to release from his wrist with a hiss. She noticed that on his wrist were a few deep punctures and she clicked her tongue at the realization. She put the device over her own wrist and clicked a button, crinkling her nose as the device locked itself onto her arm, needles entering deeply into her skin. A few beeps sounded and soon the screen full of her vitals popped up. On the back of the Pip-Boy was a connecting cable and she effectively hooked it up to the sliding door. Typing in a few things on the Pipboy, the door swung open and she grinned.

A few scared whimpers were heard inside as she unhooked her cable and brought it back to the Pip-Boy. She pulled out her pistol once again, reloading it first before she peered in through the door. Inside were three people, two females and a male. A robot was in there as well, she could see. With a hum under her breath she holstered her weapon once again and moved her hand to her belt, unhooking a grenade and giving it a good toss in the direction of the Mr. Handy. A few shouts could be heard, and the voice of the Mr. Handy was cut off abruptly with a loud explosion. From the safety behind the big metal wall, Rosewood was unscathed, but debris had thrown itself every which way. No noise could be heard inside the diner, just the crackle of a fire and smoke billowing out the door at a slow rate. Covering her mouth and nose with her arm, she ducked inside to check and make sure there was no one hanging onto their last string of life. Once satisfied, she continued her way into the heart of the vault.

.-.

The vault was in tatters, only two people were left alive; two people that stood directly in front of Rosewood. She had fought her way there, slicing, gunning and blowing up everything in her way. No more grenades sat attached to her belt, her combat knife had so much blood on it that she'd have to soak it in abraxo to get it off. Blood had soaked through the knees of her pants twenty minutes before when she admired the way a man bled out in front of her.

He had caught her off guard in the housing areas, jumped from a closet and slammed a piece of glass into her side. She had shot his mother immediately after, her eyes blazing with a fury he could only just begin to comprehend. It took three long slices to the chest, and a large hole where she had stabbed him before he began to slowly wither in front of her, the color leaving his face as she kneeled in front of him, green eyes glazing at the sight of it all.

Inside, she knew something was terribly wrong with her. She was sick. A product of evil that no one ever anticipated. A product of revenge. Mister Burke used to comment on her mannerisms, her thoughts, every single time they were alone together in her room. He would sit quietly, admire the way she practiced her fighting in her large room. It would be after those moments that he would voice his admiration towards the type of person she was.

" _Such actions, such attitudes that a raider would posses. Ah, but that you are not. A product that the Enclave was always worried would surface. A force of nature, determined, ever appreciative of the art of death. You are everything they ever feared, and here we are, with you holed away in this tower like a damsel in a storybook,"_ he had once said.

The way he had said those words to her always chilled her to the bone. _A product of the Enclave…_ A phrase she hated so dearly, but could never deny. It was true, the Enclave had made her, formed the being she was today.

And now here she stood, looking a man and a woman, a sadistic grin etched into her hardened features. How long would she play with these two? Certainly the longest, she would presume. She knew one, the woman. Amata. The very flower that drove the Lone Wanderer. How sad it was that everyone knew about that weakness.

"What do you want?" Amata ground out, unspilled tears in her eyes.

Rosewood knew the woman was scared, stricken with grief. The blood on her clothes enforced those thoughts, made them whole, made them real. She could tell that the crimson colour, the way it dripped off her clothes as though hung outside to dry was something that spiked emotions inside the woman, that spiked the disbelief, hatred and fear that radiated off the woman like irradiated waters.

"Is it really so hard to understand?" Rose tsked, pacing back and forth in front of the door, the only exit. "Your dearest friend took something from me. Something so very important in my life. Now… Well, I'm just here to return the favor."

A tear finally leaked down Amata's face and the older man behind her grasped her shoulder, squeezing it.

"What did she take? What was so important that you had to come here and kill all these people?" the brunette choked out.

"I admire the way you're in charge, but you're so fuckin' stupid. I really do. The others? The ones that I put an end to? They knew right away. They knew what could only be repaid in blood. Well… Some of them did anyway, those who had a chance to speak before I gut them, shot out their throats…" Rose trailed, her knife out and in her hand, a delicate finger running up and down the soiled blade.

"Get to the point," the man finally growled out.

Rose whistled, low and sweet. "Fiesty, this should be fun. Well, I suppose I won't allow you to be so...out of the loop. She killed my family, killed everything that I had ever really known in this godforsaken wasteland. My parents, my brother. Gone, dead. Blown up in a blast because she blamed everyone there about the atrocities our little society would commit. Sure, some people are bastards, real sons of bitches just like me, but the vast majority of those people? Families, loved ones that were so unsuspecting. They were innocent, but she's not, and I'm here to make her pay. Make her hurt like I do, like those who made it out do. And this is what we're going to do.

"You're going to put out a distress signal. You'll be asking, no, _begging_ , for her help once again. Put on a good show, sound just as desperate as you look now. And after? Well, it's a surprise, but I can only assume that you may understand the underlining here, unless you really are that clueless. If it's the case, then I'm not sorry at all for what I'm going to do to you. But let's make one thing clear; If you don't do exactly what I say, then you'll be tied up and forced to watch as I rip open your friend here and make you swim in his blood and guts."

A whimper escaped the woman and she nodded, more tears falling down her tanned face. Rose watched as Amata and the man set up the equipment, listened intently as they sent out the distress signal.

" _Miah, oh God, Miah. You have to help! You need to come back! Someone's here, someone's inside the vault.. I can hear gunshots, t-there's explosions-! You have to come back, you have to help us. I'm so sorry that I-I sent you away. P...Please come back. You're the only one that can save us!"_

The two vault dwellers were cuffed, chained to the chairs that were around in the room. Amata was crying, big fat crocodile tears with the blubbering to go with it. Rosewood hated everything that had to do with those sounds. It reminded her too much of her early childhood, something she desperately wanted to forget. It's what brought out the violence in her at moments like this.

"Shut that goddamn blubbering bitch up now, or I'll gut you where you sit," she ground out, slamming her knife into a nearby metal table, digging the tip in.

Hushing from him came, and Amata slowly began to calm down, sniffles now only being heard. Satisfied, Rose walked around the two, twirling her knife in her hands as she went. On her third time around, she brought her knife forward and pressed the tip into the man's cheek, digging a large bloody gash into it as she went. A thrilled noise came from the back of her throat at the grunt of his pain, a feral smile spreading across her lips. Amata yelled in the background, fighting against her restraints and the woman tsked.

"Now, why did you have to go and do that?" she sighed.

A flash of steel and a gurgled cry was all that could be seen and heard as Rosewood stepped carefully around the man, knife poised before she plunged it forward - right into the man's neck. Blood began to seep out, then pour out at an alarming rate as she pulled it across, slicing up his flesh from ear to ear and opening his throat for all to see. Green eyes watched eagerly as blood pooled onto the man and dripped all around him. The ear splitting noises that came from Amata fell on unlistening ears as she watched, engulfing every single detail about the scene in front of her. When she finally turned to the girl sitting in the chair, an animalistic grin was spread across her face.

With one swift movement Rosewood was now standing in front of Amata, the bloodied knife gleaming in the terrible fluorescent lighting above them. Choked and strangled cries came from the girl, her arms prying against the restraints that tied her to the chair. Her wrists, from what Rosewood could see through the thrashing, had began to rub raw from the force. A _tsk_ sounded past the Enclave woman's lips, one last time, before she pulled the knife up and slammed it down. It embedded itself into Amata's skull, the girl immediately going limp in the chair as it connected through bone and brain. Nothing else made any noise in the room, only a distant radio that played and played and played. It was a song that Rosewood had never heard before, probably something that only the vault had access to.

It took her a few moments to decide what came next, but in the end, the perfect words came through. Simple, but enough to get the point across. On the steel wall behind Amata, all posters had been ripped off and written in dripping blood read -

 _An eye for an eye,_ with a simple bloody handprint.


End file.
